


The Walls Have Flies

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Dagon (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Gabriel FINALLY gets his dues after ages of bending over backwards for the Duke's of Hell and more.But was he THAT obvious?
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14





	The Walls Have Flies

To guard his Lord's room. Their very sleeping Chambers even!

Duke Dagon had given HIM, Gabriel, the chance to prove he could guard their Prince whilst they grabbed a set of files that were low key, NEEDED to be seen despite their Lord's slumbers.

HE was given the chance to stand guard before the doors whilst they went to retrieve the files.

At first his long walk to Prince Beelzebubs chamber consisted of half thinking they were going to be alone!

Then he slapped himself purple and set himself straight and tall but submissive with the understanding it must be something else completely and he was needed as a foot boy.

He wasn't complaining, not even mentally.

He'd either LITERALLY be Prince Beelzebubs foot rest, or the Demon between Duke Dagon and Princess Beelzebubs who ran this way and that with orders and information they needed filtered ASAP.

Duke Dagon WASN'T the Lord of the Files for nothing and stood beside The Lord of the Flies with the highest of honor!

That's why as he slowed his pace upon sight of Duke Dagon outside the doors of Lord Beelzebub, he lowered himself fully as he'd noticed they liked, and greeted, bowing the natural wings out, fingers down bow of submission, "Duke Dagon, you called for me?"

"Guard our Lord!" They clicked, nose in the air.

Gabriel blinked at the ground before Dagon's feet.

"Hu?"

"Stupid, Gaurd our Prince's door whilst I grab some files I feel have been sent and are needed to be attended to by me at once!"

Gabriel lifted to his normal height and offered, feeling the pain of it but knowing his place by now, "I can fetch them for you, Duke Dagon! No trouble at all."

Then he was floored.

"You've been ground into the grime and filth enough I think. A short trip to my office shan't be long, give you time to watch over our Lord as they slumber until my return."

"So you're saying.. You trust me, Duke Dagon?" Gabriel asked with a small smile upon his blackened streaked face.

It's nearly sliced off by Dagon who rattles their ear fins in annoyance then.

So instead, he bowed again then stood as a soldier should, a Duke of Hell, and settled in for Dagons return with the needed files.

"Good, be back in a couple-" He's told but watches as the Duke themselves starts walking off at a calm pace down the long hallway leading out to Lord Beelzebubs main office.

"If it's urgent… I CAN run and… Grab I…"

Their wings flare and he shuts up, much as he's been since they've been gone actually.

This whole time though, he's been guarding the Prince yet he's never SEEN that they lay inside the room they're said to be slumbering inside!

But Dagon gave him orders to guard outside…

But he needed to be sure he was GUARDING for the reason he was outside!

Pointed Demonic ears lowered with his self worry, Gabriel opened Lord Beelzebubs chamber door and poked in his head swiftly.

Inside was nothing more than a chamber of stone dug out in a hollow sphere, natural light somehow spilled from the ceiling above.

Across the small chamber in the wall lay Lord Beelzebub themselves. Sleeping, flies in a reverse Halo rotation around their head.

They snorted softly, shifted in their sleep, moved just slightly in the nest built into the stone wall and went back to their deep sleep.

"Couldn't help but peek I see!" Dagons voice chipped behind Gabriel and his soul went cold!

He'd been caught, not just that-

"I could have been a rebel Demon and taken you out where you stood! Our Lord could have been in danger because you chose to peep inside-"

"Becauzzzzze he wazzzn't zzzzure I wazzzz even inzzzzzide!" A slow, sleepy buzzing came from across the chamber and both Duke's looked over towards their Lord.

"You did well in allowing him to zz-stand guard, Dagon!" Beelzebub spoke calmly, icy blue eyes very tired, stared from across the chamber to the two statue like Demons inside their doorway. "However you really didn't let him know IF I was inside, just toyed with him until he couldn't hold on and checked."

Dagon sniffed slightly but Beelzebub gave a low buzzing sound of tired annoyance, "I'm not stupid, Dagon!"

"No of course not, my Lord-"

"Then when I say what I said, I was correct in saying it wasss I not?"

Dagon nodded their ginger head down low, voice off from it's normal authority, "You always are, my Lord."

"Thank you for giving him such an opportunity to prove himself, I'd say he did grand. Now I'm still tired and by the way those papers feel it's nothing my attention needs seeing to at this moment in time."

Their wings flared but only in a stretch before returning to their celestial being then their voice, still tired and bored spoke up again, "Now, for giving Gabriel that chance, leave him inside with me whilst you sit in my office and see to those papers."

Both Duke's blinked.

Beelzebub did too, but very slowly and with a yawn that showed their fangs and a small bit of their forked tongue as animal-like, it stuck out of their mouth at the deepness of the action.

"You did this on purpose, Dagon!" Beelzebub spoke slowly when neither Duke moved.

"You called him especially to my sleeping chambers, left at a leisurely pace for papers he offered to grab FOR you, didn't let him know I was inside so by the time he lost his wits, you suddenly got back."

"A test if I smelled one, and you got your answer."

Dagon sniffed again then shifted some. "I figured he would be alright to watch you, and smart enough to know you lay insi-"

"An assassin could have come in at any time and killed me dead whilst he stupidly stood there not listening nor feeling."

Dagon looked away.

"See to those papers, Dagon, and speak of this to no one." Beelzebub whispered sharply and a small Halo of flies came around their own head.

"I'll make sure you don't since you seem to leave out small details in favor of the latter happening."

"Yes, my Lord."

With a motion of their small hand, Gabriel was summoned inside Beelzebubs sleeping chamber, into the empty sphere of space that now that it was mentioned, sound and feeling bounced like no one's business!

"You can hear and feel everything!"

"I'm a fly on a wall, what would you expect?" Beelzebub commented tartly as Gabriel looked around and saw HOW it seemed like he heard and felt so much and so well all around Hell.

Flies, flies EVERYWHERE upon the walls, only the walls.

They did not move, they held the wall-

The light above was not light at all, but-

"The million eyes!"

"Which only I can see through, hear through, and feel through." The Lord of the Flies said, sitting calmly upon the legs, watching Gabriel make faces of amazed disgust at the sight.

"Nice, right?"

"Not really, no…"

Dagon had watched this moment with calm, being CERTAIN their Lord did not need them and once finally Gabriel made it to the nest in the wall that their Prince slept inside, they gave a half smile and closed the doors slowly, voice to themselves but here, in the room with the million eyes, was heard anyway and they didn't mind, 'Take care of them well, you prissy pillow princess!'

"Dagon!"

Gabriel looked startled and looked where the fish like Duke had been then back to Beelzebub and asked with worry, "What?"

In reply, a tired sigh escaped the Prince and their head slumped upon his side, "They referenced a movie we've watched here in Hell, just used my room as a joke."

"What would that be?"

"The Walls have Flies!"

Like Heaven they'd tell Gabriel nor ADMIT he was indeed a prissy pillow princess! That would leave them awake and they still were already!

They shut their eyes and nosed into Gabriel's hold, releasing a sigh before without missing a beat, they fell right back to sleep before Gabriel could ask what a 'movie' was nor what movie was really about 'walls and flies'.


End file.
